This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Modern medical systems enable physicians to treat a wide variety of diseases and ailments that are inside and outside of the body. Physicians may treat these diseases and ailments using topical treatments (e.g., treatments used on an exterior of a patient's body) or an internal treatment (e.g., surgery). Unfortunately, surgeries may be invasive, expensive, and require significant amounts of recovery time.